Life is Strange : Through the blizzard
by The Lonely Aingeal Chronicles
Summary: Ayant été littéralement absorbée par l'univers, je n'ai pu résisté à l'envie d'écrire dessus. Un peu déçue que les fics françaises soient si peu nombreuses... Pour résumé , le premier chapitre retrace l'état de Max après l'épisode 5. Je continuerais peut-être, sans forcément que les chapitres soient liés, juste des clichés d'instants en intégrant sans doute d'autres persos du jeu
1. Through the blizzard

**LIfe is Strange : Through the blizzard**

* * *

 _Disclaimer : l'univers, les persos appartiennent à Dontnod_

 _Bonne lecture, j'espère que cela vous plaira et peut-être à bientôt !_

* * *

6h30. Un léger bruit mécanique se déclenche.  
La chambre est baignée d'une pénombre qui s'effiloche progressivement, vaincue par les rayons ambrés qui tentent de percer les interstices du volet.

Le morceau « _Obstacles_ » de Syd Matters lance ses premières notes, éveillant doucereusement la pièce et sa dormeuse.

Bruissement des draps sous l'impulsion du corps de la rêveuse qui se trouve encore à moitié plongée dans un autre monde qu'elle ne semble pas vouloir quitter tout de suite.

Les yeux commencent finalement à s'entrouvrir, difficilement, timidement.

Le bleuté de l'iris rencontre la caresse poudreuse et flavescente qui filtre par la fenêtre.

L'esprit se laisse reprendre par la réalité de ce monde et abandonne ses troubles errances.

« _Someday we will foresee obstacles  
Through the blizzard, through the blizzard._ »

Cette chanson, chaque matin, lui donne la force de se lever et d'affronter un nouveau jour.

* * *

Max Caufield n'est plus la même depuis _sa mort_.

Aux yeux des autres, elle semble avoir vieillie d'un coup. Son regard paraît emprunt d'une sagesse et d'une souffrance qu'il ne devrait pas posséder encore à son âge. Une intensité qui la dépasse.  
Elle donne l'impression d'être toujours déconnectée, comme si elle n'appartenait pas à ce temps, comme si elle était hors du temps.

Après le scandale entourant l'affaire Jefferson-Prescott, plusieurs mois se sont écoulés et la vie à Blackwell a finalement repris son cours normal ou presque.

Un nouveau professeur a été trouvé pour le cours de photographie et Victoria a remporté le concours « Héros du Quotidien ».

Kate a repris espoir et a même rejoint le Vortex Club qui a bien changé depuis la disgrâce de la famille Prescott.

Max passe la majeure partie de son temps seule, à s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle a commencé la rédaction d'un blog où elle poste ses photos, cela reste toujours sa passion et son évasion. En prenant des photos, elle ne ressent plus ni solitude, ni peur. Elle y poste aussi son histoire sous des allures de fiction autobiographique. Elle surfe pas mal aussi, à la recherche de réponses...

Le reste du temps, on peut l'apercevoir assise sur le banc en haut de la colline où se trouve le phare.  
Elle demeure installée sur son perchoir pendant parfois toute une après-midi, observant l'horizon dans une contemplation insaisissable.

Warren, pourtant, ne lâche rien et tente coûte que coûte de la faire sortir de sa bulle.

* * *

 _« Max, ici la Terre : ça te dit un drive-in samedi soir ? Trilogie Retour vers le Futur au programme ! Fait ressortir la voyageuse qui est en toi ! J'ai les billets, je te laisse acheter le popcorn ! En d'autres termes, tu peux plus te dégonfler:) »_

Max était allongée sur son lit, son ordinateur portable posé en face d'elle, la musique « _To all of you_ » passant sur sa chaîne hi-fi, lorsqu'elle reçu ce texto de Warren.

L'ironie macabre de la nouvelle la fit presque sourire tristement.

Mais Warren est gentil, il essaie de faire de son mieux pour lui redonner goût à la vie et lui faire penser à autre chose.

Plusieurs pages web sont ouvertes sur son écran d'ordi, toutes sur un même thème. Les théories sur le temps et sur les voyages dans le temps.  
L'Histoire d'Arcadia Bay et de Blackwell, à l'époque notamment des indiens d'Amérique et de leurs légendes mystiques. Elle se souvenait que Mme Grant avait mentionné ce sujet, le même jour où son pouvoir s'était manifesté. Elle est persuadée que les coïncidences n'existent pas et que la vérité se trouve dans les détails.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ; d'où venait son pouvoir. Quel intérêt de le posséder si elle ne pouvait pas s'en servir sans déclencher une tornade apocalyptique. C'était insensé !  
Elle aurait préféré ne jamais l'avoir découvert ! Comment continuer à vivre en sachant cela. Pourquoi existait-il ? Pourquoi ? Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'elle y pense, un nuit sans qu'elle y songe, un matin sans qu'elle ne se réveille avec ce souvenir. Pourquoi avoir découvert ce pouvoir au moment où Chloé en avait besoin, pourquoi si au final c'était pour se heurter au fait qu'elle ne pourrait pas, jamais, être sauvée. Comme l'évoquent de nombreuses théories, elle serait alors un point fixe dans le temps, impossible à modifier.

 _Conneries !_ C'est ce que Chloé aurait dit… Avant d'être confrontée à tout ça… A la fin, elle avait elle-même bien conscience de toute la portée de ce changement.

Mais sans ce pouvoir, elles n'auraient jamais pu partager tous ces moments, même si cela s'est déroulé dans une réalité alternative. Max n'a rien oublié. Elle ne l'oubliera pas. Jamais.

* * *

La vie est étrange.

On lui offre ce pouvoir mais on lui refuse d'en user. Elle n'a pas osé s'en resservir depuis ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle ne se sent même plus la force de le faire, comme si elle s'était elle-même court-circuitée.  
Peut-être était-ce seulement son acharnement a vouloir sauver ceux qui lui sont proches, sauver ce qui ne peut l'être ou à faire des bonds répétés dans le temps qui ont crée cette tornade, voire les deux.  
Peut-être pourrait-elle s'en servir à d'autres fins, moins radicales, juste pour des petites choses insignifiantes.  
Peut-être lui a-t-on légué ce pouvoir juste pour révéler ce qui était arrivé à Rachel et à beaucoup d'autres ; pour y mettre un terme.  
Mais pourquoi elle ?  
Et puis, peut-être la tornade est-elle issue d'autre chose, d'inconnu et d'incontrôlable, à l'instar de son pouvoir.  
Toutes ces questions, et plus encore, tournoient dans sa tête telles la monstrueuse tornade qui avait menacé Arcadia Bay et qui menace maintenant sa raison.

Elle se roule sur son lit, se retrouvant sur le dos et pousse un soupir de lassitude.

Elle aimerait arrêter de penser, arrêter d'essayer de comprendre ce qui semble ne pas être explicable. Il y a des choses comme ça dans l'univers qui échapperont toujours à notre conscience et nos connaissances.

* * *

« _Courrier !_ »

Elle est happée de ses pensées par le courrier matinal, les lettres sont glissées sous le pas de sa porte.

C'est un bon rappel à l'ordre pour la faire se bouger ! Elle ne va pas encore passer une journée entre ses cours et sa chambre. Non pas aujourd'hui.

Elle se lève d'un bon de son lit et va vers son armoire se rendre plus présentable pour affronter l'extérieur.  
Elle reste simple dans son style vestimentaire, elle n'a pas besoin de ça pour se sentir différente. Elle enfile un jean et un t-shirt blanc avec un gilet noir.

Elle ramasse le courrier gisant au sol, tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Il y a plus de lettres qu'à l'accoutumée.  
Une carte postale de ses parents qui ont pris quelques congés à la montagne.  
Une lettre d'une journaliste qui a suivi l'affaire Blackwell, elle voudrait s'entretenir avec elle. Elle pensait cela terminé pourtant.  
Elle s'étonne également de trouver la lettre d'un célèbre magazine de photo qui souhaiterait également la rencontrer. C'est flatteur mais elle n'a pas vraiment la tête à cela, même si ça pourrait redonner un sens à sa vie.  
Pour finir, il y a une enveloppe non signée, juste adressée à son nom.

Elle commence à l'ouvrir avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Une lettre de…  
 _Mark Jefferson !?_  
 _Sérieusement !?_

Il se serait agit de Nathan, elle aurait pris la peine de la lire. Bien qu'il ait tiré sur Chloé, il n'était pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il faisait à ce moment là. Elle est bien placée pour le savoir, elle a tout vu et se rappelle de tout les tenants de cette histoire. Ce n'était qu'un pantin, un être fragilisé par une famille égocentrique et instable, et recueilli par un père de substitution psychopathe qui ne faisait que se servir de lui comme tous les autres. Elle n'essaie pas de lui trouver des excuses. Rien n'excuse son geste. Mais il n'est pas aussi mauvais que Jefferson. Elle n'arrive pas à le haïr et pourtant elle a essayé.  
Mais elle n'oublie rien. Elle se rappelle le message bouleversant qu'il avait laissé sur son répondeur avant de mourir.  
Elle se souvient de sa réaction après avoir tiré sur Chloé.

Elle jette l'enveloppe et la lettre de Jefferson sans même la déplier et quitte sa chambre. Là, elle a vraiment besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle se faufile dans le couloir des dortoirs et y rencontre Alyssa et Stella qui la saluent avec enthousiasme.

Avec la chute de Jefferson et Prescott, elle s'est taillée une réputation. Même Victoria et sa bande la traitent avec respect désormais. Tous avaient été tellement sous le choc, surtout Victoria. Elle était amie avec Nathan et elle adulait Mr Jefferson. Difficile de digérer un truc pareil, ça vous change forcément.

* * *

Dehors l'air est frais, le soleil ondule doucement sur les courbes des feuillages. Les oiseaux virevoltent et les écureuils se faufilent entre les buissons. Le printemps est aux portes d'Arcadia Bay et apporte avec lui cette sensation d'apaisement vaporeuse si particulière.

Max croise Samuel assis sur un banc, son sachet de nourriture posé à côté de lui. Heureusement, certaines choses ne changent pas et c'est mieux ainsi.

Elle décide de se poser un instant.

 _\- Bonjour Samuel._

 _\- Bonjour jeune Max, comment vas-tu ?  
Samuel est content de voir Max sortir un peu de sa tanière._

 _\- Oui, il faut bien._

 _\- S'attarder sur le passé n'est pas bon, Max.  
Samuel avance. Comme les aiguilles d'une horloge._

Un écureuil s'approche furtivement, attiré par l'odeur qui émane du sachet. Samuel sourit, plonge sa main dans le sac et en sort l'objet tant convoité qu'il lance vers son ami.

"Continuer à avancer..."

Max suit la scène, à la fois détachée et absorbée par cet instant.

 _\- Merci Samuel._

Elle se lève et quitte la zone des dortoirs.


	2. Chemicals

_Bon voilà... j'avais envie d'écrire, encore bercée par l'univers ^^_

 _Je vous conseille le morceau The sense of me / Chemicals de Mud Flows  
_

* * *

 _ **Life is strange : Chemicals**_

* * *

Encore une autre journée de merde qui commence.

Je me lève, j'ai mal aux tempes, mes mains tremblent et je ressens toute la pression de mon être, de ce que je suis, de ce que je deviens, de ce que je porte en mon for intérieur et cela me pèse d'une façon insoutenable.

Je me dirige vers le canap, me pose dessus, j'ai des vertiges.

Je saisis une des boîtes de ces putains de médocs qui traînent par terre à côté.  
Je fais descendre trois ou quatre comprimés que j'avale cul sec, sans eau, juste en penchant ma tête que je ne rabaisse pas tout de suite.  
Je la laisse posée sur le rebord du fauteuil, mes yeux à moitié clos.

J'aimerais tellement que tout s'arrête. J'ai l'impression de perdre complètement pied.  
Putain, mais où est-ce que je vais comme ça… Ça devient dingue. Je suis dingue.

Tous, ils croient me connaître mais ils savent que dalle ! Tous, ils essaient de me façonner, de me diriger.  
J'aimerais tout faire péter, tout faire partir en fumée, comme moi qui part totalement en vrille. Je veux tout détruire, tout brûler…

Je veux que cesse cet étau qui compresse ma poitrine et m'empêche de respirer.

Je me redresse finalement, j'ai encore des picotements à la joue. Cette garce ne m'a pas loupé !  
Pourtant un léger sourire se dessine malgré moi sur mon visage lorsque j'effleure les cicatrices.

Max Caulfield. Elle fouine un peu trop. Si elle continue, elle sera la prochaine.  
C'est hors de question. Il faut que cela cesse. Je n'en peux plus.

Oh Kristi, si tu savais, si tu étais là…

Je suis a bout ; les larmes me montent aux yeux. Putain, quelle lopette je fais ! C'est pitoyable…  
Allez mec ! Reprends-toi ! Hors de question de perdre la face ! Si ça doit finir, que ça finisse dignement, même si je ne le mérite pas.

Je ne crois plus en rien.

Je ne crois pas en toi.

Et pourtant...

* * *

 _« Personne ne déconne avec moi, salope »_

Voilà qui fut des plus explicites. Merci Nathan pour ce doux cadeau. Pas flippant du tout.

Et pourtant...

J'ai d'autant moins de scrupules à venir par effraction dans ta chambre, ça remet les pendules à l'heure sauf que moi je ne vandaliserais rien, juste voler un petit truc de rien du tout.

Ce fut facile de trouver l'objet convoité, ce le fut beaucoup moins de me retrouver dans ta chambre.

L'obscurité a-t-elle tout infecté chez toi ? Si seulement tu pouvais canaliser toute ton énergie négative sur ton art. Tes clichés, bien que dérangeants, sont juste sublimes.

On se permet, tous,à chaque fois, de juger les gens comme si nous étions omnipotents. Mais on ne sait rien au final et on est souvent à côté de la plaque.

Nathan Prescott passe pour un fils de bourge, pourri gâté jusqu'à la moelle, qui use de son nom pour soumettre les autres et faire sa loi. En somme un connard fini qui mériterait juste une bonne correction.

Et oui je pense qu'il a besoin d'être remis sur le bon chemin.

Mais je ne sais pas si quelqu'un s'est jamais vraiment intéressé à lui, pour lui, à ce qu'il était réellement et pas ce qu'il paraissait.  
Sans doute sa sœur, bien qu'elle ignore certaines de ses facettes. Victoria doit en faire partie aussi, ils semblent très bons amis. Mais à part ça ? Même ses parents ne s'en soucient pas, trop occupés à vouloir qu'il épouse leurs desseins.

J'ai de la peine pour toi, Nathan.

Et tous ces médicaments te rendent-ils vraiment service ? Ou n'est-ce qu'une laisse supplémentaire.

 _« Ne me donne JAMAIS d'ordres. J'en ai ma claque qu'on essaie de me contrôler ! »_

Je suis probablement trop sensible. Peut-on tout t'excuser ?

Tu t'es égaré, c'est certain. Toutes ces images torturées…

Et pourquoi diable m'as-tu piqué un selfie pour l'accrocher sur ton mur !? Dois-je être écœurée, effrayée, flattée ?…

Nous sommes tous les deux perdus, en perdition, toi dans ta chimie corrosive et moi dans ma temporalité altérée.

Encore un autre jour tordu à Blackwell.

* * *

 _« Warren ! Arrête ! »_

Comme je le disais, Nathan mériterait une correction mais pas comme ça.

Je le regarde se relever et s'éloigner tandis que les autres quittent les dortoirs.

Il tourne son regard vers moi et cela me donne un frisson. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, qui je sais peut représenter tellement, j'ai l'impression de le voir bien plus que n'importe qui. A force de procéder à mes rembobinages, j'ai appris à accorder attention aux détails, aux micro secondes qui peuvent faire toute la différence. Et là je vois tellement.

Oh Nathan. Si seulement tu agissais autrement. Tant de haine, de souffrances, de peine, de regrets…

* * *

Je savais que cette journée serait merdique.  
Jefferson qui me prend la tête et Max Caulfield qui fouine encore, et dans ma propre piaule cette fois ! Elle me cherche vraiment !

Putain ! Je m'en sors encore avec des contusions, à chaque fois que je la croise ça doit finir comme ça ?

Calmes-toi Nathan, calmes-toi…

Je sens mon sang bouillir, j'ai envie de faire du mal.

 _Max…_

* * *

Avec Chloé, on avançait bien dans notre enquête mais là j'avais besoin de faire une pause et de reposer mes méninges. Un soir dans mon lit ne me ferait pas de mal.

Il faisait déjà nuit noire lorsque je revins sur le campus.

A peine à quelques mètres des dortoirs, je sentis une pression m'agripper et me retrouva plaquée violemment contre un mur, des doigts enserrant dangereusement ma gorge.

 _Nathan !_ …

Il semblait être dans l'un de ses moments de rage incontrôlable et je n'arrivais pas à user de mon pouvoir.

Pourquoi !?

Sans aucune raison logique, autre que la fatigue, et je considérai que ce n'était pas un facteur suffisant, cela ne l'avait jamais été.  
Merde pourquoi je ne parvenais pas à remonter le temps !

Je devais faire preuve de prudence sur ce coup là, bien faire attention au choix de mes mots, comme avec Kate, mais là c'était ma vie qui était en jeu.

 _\- Max… Pourquoi ?  
Tu ne comprends pas, tu es si proche. Tu…_

Je sentais son emprise se refermer sur mon cou, et l'instant d'après se relâcher. Ses yeux au départ haineux paraissaient maintenant éperdus.

 _\- Nathan, je… Je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin._

 _\- Comment pourrais-tu…  
Pourquoi le voudrais-tu…  
Personne... Personne ne sait, personne ne peut m'aider.  
_

Je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant qu'il tenait son flingue et qu'il le pointait vers moi. Comme une scène de déjà vu, merde.

 _\- Nathan…_

 _\- Fermes-la !_

Il retira sa pression, fit quelques allers-retours marmonnant tout seul et portant sa main armée à son crâne comme si un mal le tiraillait, comme si une lutte prenait part dans son esprit malade. Puis il revint vers moi, collant son pistolet à ma jugulaire et me maintenant par l'épaule de son autre main.

Mon coeur battait la chamade, mais je n'essayais même pas de jouer avec le temps cette fois.

 _\- Max, je suis…_

Nos regards ne se quittaient pas, comme si chacun cherchait quelque chose dans celui de l'autre.

J'ai soudain l'impression que le temps s'est suspendu autour de nous. J'ai comme l'impression que ce moment s'est figé.

Le baiser froid du pistolet fini par délaisser ma gorge, lentement, sans se laisser percevoir.

Et sans se laisser supposer, ce sont les lèvres douces de Nathan qui se retrouvent sur les miennes. Mes yeux se sont fermés d'eux mêmes et je me suis laissée transporter par cet instant. Nathan m'a enlacée et je lui ai rendu son étreinte.

 _Merde alors…_

Je suis complètement déphasée. Je suis folle, maso, détraquée… Merde, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?

Il se détache de moi, me regarde avec une expression qui me laisse penaude, totalement dépourvue. Et là, il s'en va. Sans rien de plus, sans un mot, une explication, quelque chose.

Merde. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

Je… je peine à reprendre mes esprits. Je marche telle une automate en direction de ma chambre.

Je crois que la seule chose à faire maintenant c'est dormir. Peut-être que demain, je me rendrais compte que ce n'était pas réel, que c'était juste un rêve, un autre espace temps dévoyé, que rien ne s'est produit…

* * *

 _« Toute cette merde sera bientôt terminée. »_

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de l'embrasser.

J'en avais envie.

Elle est parvenue étrangement à m'apaiser…  
Cette étreinte m'a procurée tout ce dont j'avais besoin. J'ai tout oublié l'espace d'un instant ; je me suis oublié.  
Un éclat de paix, juste pour cette fois.

Elle est sans doute la seule qui ne cherche pas à me manipuler. Elle se révolte, essaie d'agir pour réparer, empêcher les choses. Ce que je suis bien incapable de faire. Je sais que c'est foutu pour moi.  
Jefferson va venir pour moi, je le sais.

Je vais enfin pouvoir trouver la paix intérieure, je vais enfin payer pour ce que j'ai fait. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Je peux me laisser aller maintenant, il n'y a plus rien d'autre à faire.

Ce sera bientôt fini, cette impression de n'être rien dans ce monde. Personne ne me voit, mais toi tu m'as vu.

Plus besoin de ces substances chimique pour combler cette petite fissure quelque part dans ma tête.

Cette fois… peut-être que…

* * *

Ce n'était pas un rêve…

Mais ça l'est devenu.

Car après cela, je n'ai pas revu Nathan.

Les seules paroles que j'ai obtenues de lui, ce sont celles qu'il a laissé sur mon répondeur…

 _« Max, c'est… C'est Nathan. Je voulais juste te dire… Désolé._

 _Je ne voulais blesser personne._

 _Tout le monde… s'est servi de moi. Sauf toi._

 _Fais attention, Max… J'aurais tant voulu..._

 _Désolé. »_

Après tout ça, j'ai dû… sacrifier Chloé et continuer à vivre en me rappelant de chaque fragment...

* * *

 _\- Putain, tu sais pas qui je suis, ni ce dont je suis capable !_

 _\- T'as trouvé ça où !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête, pose ce flingue !_

 _Bang !_

J'entends la détonation.  
Ce bruit à nul autre pareil.  
Implacable  
Inaltérable  
Un grondement sourd, froid, sec.  
Fatal.

Je suis assise sur le sol glacé du carrelage, des perles de larmes roulent sur mes joues, ma tête enfouie dans mes bras.

Je perçois le bruit étouffé de Chloé.

J'entends Nathan paniquer, regretter, se rendant compte de ce qu'il a fait.

Je ne bouge pas, je ne dois pas, et j'en suis de toute manière bien incapable.

* * *

Ensuite tout s'est enchaîné.

Je peine encore à réaliser.  
Parfois, j'ai l'impression de m'être adirée dans toutes ces réalités alternatives qui demeurent présentes dans ma mémoire.

Et pourtant...

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**


	3. Sense of Me

**_Life is Strange : Sense of Me_**

* * *

 ** _"Dans l'univers, ne reste immuable que l'esprit_ _"_**

 ** _Anton Tchekhov_**

* * *

 _NB : Spanish Sahara de Foals en musique de fond *_*  
_

 _suite du chapitre deux_

* * *

Voilà c'est officiel, Lisa est morte.

Il faut bien avouer qu'avec tous les récents événements, je l'ai honteusement négligée.

Désolée Maman.

Je m'accrochais pourtant à ces feuilles jaunâtres, tentant de m'auto-convaincre que c'était juste un moment de faiblesse, une passade sans importance.

Mais ce matin, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence...

Je la laissa donc retourner à la Terre.

* * *

 _\- Max ?..._

Son air totalement abasourdi était sans conteste.

Après tout, il paraissait manifeste que l'on était en droit de s'interroger.  
Quelle raison incongrue avais-je pour venir rendre visite à l'assassin de mon amie d'enfance, de ma meilleure amie.  
Présenté ainsi, cela paraissait absolument inconcevable.

Et pourtant...

Je ne suis même pas certaine moi-même de ce qui m'a poussée à venir jusqu'ici le voir.

Les épisodes qui se sont déroulés dans une réalité alternative ne m'ont pas quittée. Il sont même étrangement demeurés d'un éclat intact, comme si tout était palpable, comme si tout s'était passé hier.  
Mais rien n'est arrivé.  
Pourtant je les ai vécu, intensément. Ils furent réels le temps qu'ils ont duré, même s'ils se sont évanouis ensuite. Impossible de les effacer sous prétexte que "techniquement", dans cette réalité-ci - cette vraie réalité, ils ont été avortés.

Quelques rares fois, je me dis que j'aurais préféré n'en garder aucun souvenir.  
Mais en vérité, ils me sont trop précieux, tous ces instants magiques avec Chloé !

Toutefois, beaucoup de choses m'ont laissé un goût d'inachevé, d'usurpé ; un goût amer.

Bien sûr la disparition de Chloé prône au sommet de la liste.

Mais je placerais volontiers Nathan en seconde position. Une vie gâchée par l'égoïsme et la malversation de ceux qu'il voulait croire comme des proches ou des mentors (ce qu'ils auraient dû être au demeurant).

Et puis...

Je n'arrive pas à me défaire du souvenir de la scène qui eut lieu entre nous dans la cour du campus. D'un certain côté, je m'en veux de ressentir cette "curiosité", cette singulière sensation.

J'ai perçu Nathan comme personne d'autre ne pourrait l'imaginer, même pas lui-même... car oui j'ai tout interrompu avant... Ce qui était la seule chose à faire, évidemment. Mais cela n'en laisse pas moins des parcelles de vie volées.  
J'ai comme l'impression d'être un Ange Pleureur*, me nourrissant des instants ainsi fauchés. Warren apprécierait la référence.

 _\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite..._ Ajouta Nathan après que nous nous soyons installés l'un en face de l'autre autour d'une table, m'extirpant alors de ma réflexion. _  
_

 _\- Je sais..._

Maintenant que je me trouve face à lui, je me sens stupide, j'ignore quoi lui dire. Pourquoi suis-je venue. Je devrais le mépriser.

Je me vois mal lui annoncer la vérité : _"Hé Nathan ! Je sais que tu ne t'en souviens pas car techniquement ce n'est pas arrivé vu que j'ai remonté le temps pour changer le cours des choses... mais on s'est embrassé et tu t'es excusé et tu m'as montré une part de toi, toute cette solitude et cette souffrance... je n'arrive pas à te haïr sans doute en raison de cela... je n'arrive pas à oublier... "_

Argh, c'est insensé !

Au final, afin de briser le silence qui s'est installé, je décide de parler des banalités du moment.

 _\- Il paraît que tu sors bientôt._

 _\- Oui... Mon cas a été révisé. Au vu des circonstances... atténuantes, et du fait que je n'ai pas encore atteint ma majorité._  
 _Je sors la semaine prochaine, sous surveillance électronique bien sûr et suivi psy..._

 _\- C'est bien. C'est mieux._

 _\- Tu trouves ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est ce dont tu as besoin. C'est ce qui est le plus juste à faire._

 _\- Le plus juste...  
Peut-être..._

Il serre la mâchoire et détourne le regard.  
Depuis mon arrivée, il ne parvient pas à garder ses yeux posés sur moi, et croiser mon regard semble être un supplice.

Mordante culpabilité quand tu nous étreins.

Ceci dit, c'est une bonne réaction, ça prouve qu'il a une conscience et des sentiments. Et même si je n'ai pas besoin de preuves, cela démontre qu'il a des remords et regrette son comportement et son geste.

 _\- Tu vas retourner à Blacwell ?_

 _\- Sans doute. Au moins, ça m'occupera l'esprit... mais je redoutes un peu ce retour..._

 _\- Tu t'es toujours trop soucié de ce que pensaient les autres, Nathan._

Ses yeux sont tristes. C'est son besoin de reconnaissance, son besoin de rattachement, qui l'ont conduit à l'irréparable.

 _\- Contrairement à toi._

Je ne me suis en effet jamais souciée des autres, des inconnus, des passants, des connaissances qui se sentent toujours obligés de porter un jugement, de regarder de façon oblique. Mais cela ne pas empêché moi aussi, dans une autre mesure, de commettre l'irréparable.

 _Victoria m'a déjà confié qu'elle t'enviait ce trait de caractère._ Poursuivit-il.

 _Mais ne vas pas lui dire que je te l'ai répété_ , me fit-il avec un petit sourire timide que je lui rendis sans m'en rendre compte.

Puis nous en restâmes là. Le temps de visite était écoulé.

Toujours prisonnière du temps...

Nathan me regarda dans les yeux cette fois, sur ce moment de nous quitter, et je ressentis à nouveau le frisson que j'avais éprouvé la première fois qu'il m'avait regardée ainsi, avec sincérité, dans la cour du campus. J'entrevoyais son âme et cela me bouleversait au plus profond de mon être.

* * *

Le vent est tiède ce matin, signe d'une belle journée en perspective.

Je me suis assise en tailleur devant sa tombe.

Je viens régulièrement lui rendre visite...

Tout le monde, jusqu'à sa mère, me disent d'arrêter, que ce n'est pas sain, que cela m'empêche d'aller de l'avant.

Je n'en ai cure.

Ces "visites" sont essentielles pour moi, le dernier lien physique nous rattachant. La terre, maîtresse absolue de tout.  
Cela me procure peut-être une sorte de thérapie personnelle.

Par moments, je me dis que je suis complètement tarée, que j'ai tout inventé de toutes pièces, que j'ai fabulé, que ma raison a vacillé. Que tous ces événements, ces bonds dans le temps, que tout ceci n'a jamais été que le fruit de mon esprit dérangé. En quelque sorte, ça rendrait les choses plus simples. Mais la vie n'est jamais simple. Non, la vie est étrange.

Mais et si c'était vrai, si c'était vraiment ça !?

En fait, je préfère ne pas y penser davantage, cela me mine encore plus le moral et j'en choppe des mal de crâne terribles.

Ce qui m'amène aujourd'hui évidemment c'est Nathan. Je sors tout juste de la maison de correction et mon premier réflexe fut de venir ici.

 _\- Pardonne-moi Chloé._  
 _Je sais que je devrais le haïr après ce qu'il t'a fait. C'est impardonnable et je ne te pleurerais jamais assez._  
 _Et pourtant..._  
 _Que ce soit le fruit de mon imagination ou pas, je ne peux pas oublier les souvenirs qui restent gravés dans ma mémoire. Je dois écouter mon instinct, comme je le fais toujours. Comme tu me dirais le faire..._  
 _J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. J'espère que toi et Rachel, vous vous êtes enfin retrouvées._  
 _Où que tu te trouves, fais la fête pour moi surtout !_  
 _Je t'aime._

* * *

 ** _Max se détourna de la tombe de son amie, sa silhouette s'éloignant pour regagner les portes du cimetière et repartir vers la réalité._**

 _ **Un papillon bleu cyan apparut en virevoltant puis se posa sur la stèle de Chloé.** _

* * *

_* référence à la série Doctor Who  
_


End file.
